disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor
Monsters Inc. Laugh Floor is an interactive show at Disney's Hollywood Adventure Park at Disney Universe. Ride Summary Queue Guests enter through a large door under a sign for the ride. The door contains two lines, Fastpass and Stand-By. The door leads guests to the Monster's Inc. Factory where they walk through and reach the scare floor, now the laugh floor. Pre-Show Once in the large scare/laugh floor, (animatronic) Mike shows up infront of guests and tells the ride's backstory. Monstropolis is running on safe, clean "laugh power," but even now it still needs more laughs to provide for the needs of the monster world. To that end, Mike Wazowski suggests opening up Monstropolis' first comedy club. During their visit, guests will be entertained by Monsters, Inc.'s top comedians, where their laughs will be collected and converted to electricity. Ride Guests are ushered into a large comedy-club like 15-row, 30-seat theater with a large screen to the left of the stage and a giant laugh canister to the right. Mike goes on stage and welcomes the show. Roz interupts by appearing on the large screen to annoy Mike. Mike introduces the first act: Buddy Boil, a purple monster with long eye stalks atop his head, who performs a mind-reading skit. He is pulled off stage and Mike welcomes a yellow, two-headed monster whose name changes based on who is performing the characters' heads at the time (common names are "Sam and Ella" or "Mac and Jeeves"). The duo will feature a fast-paced re-telling of the Monsters, Inc. story, using guests as stand-ins for the major characters. Mike introduces the final act: Marty Wazowski, a smaller, orange version of Mike, and Mike's nephew. This character will often interact with children in the audience. Mike then comes back on stage and the laugh canister fills to the top and blows out smoke. Mike congradulates guests on reaching the top of the canister, to Roz's disapointment. Guests then leave the theater. The show's unscripted nature is designed to make each performance unique. However, there are some common jokes that appear more frequently than others. * As the guests are seated, the theatre's cameras will locate guests and provide humorous captions, early Saturday Night Live style, such as "will treat everyone to churros" or "has no idea where s/he is" or "doesn't know they're on the screen" or "always hides a third eye." * The show will always focus its attention on a single guest, known as "that guy," throughout the performance. Usually, the use is as part of a punchline of a joke; for example, a monster might say, "I know how I'm going to dress up for Halloween ... I'm going as 'that guy." This guest will receive an "I Was 'That Guy'" sticker at the end of the show. Mechanics One of the Laugh Floor's key components is the level of interactivity with the guests. Before the performance, guests are invited to use their cell phones to send text messages with jokes that could be used during the show. The message begins with a short code-word, followed by the guest's first name and their hometown, then their submitted joke. Generally, three to four jokes will be used during the final portion of the show (featuring Marty Wazowski). In the theatre, movable cameras are used by performers backstage to locate guests with whom they would like to interact. A Disney cast member in the theatre will then take a microphone to the selected guest so that the guest can talk to the performers. Mike Wazoski and the other characters all appear on a screen that takes up the entire stage. To make characters appear real, two screen are used to provide a sense of depth. One semi-transparent screen at the very front of the large prop stage uses a projector in the back of the theater to project the characters onto. Another screen in the back of the stage, about 10-feet away from the first screen, uses rear-projection to project the background onto, therefore making the characters on-screen appear 10-feet in front of the background. Trivia * Time: 10 minutes * Saftey Restraint: None * Fastpass available * The is similar to the same ride at Disney World's Magic Kingdom except more interactive and sensory. Category:Pixar Studios Category:Disney Villains World Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Attractions